Bleach da Advantura
by Ashoudan Zimmer
Summary: Ichigo dan yang lainnya pergi ke Indonesia? Hah! Kota Bandung? Ya! Ichigo bakal ketemu ama teman n' pacar barunya... Penasaran? Baca ya!


Pairings: HitsuHina, RenRuki, IchiOri, RanGin, de el el. Loe baca aja 'ndiri!

Disclaimer: -cough- ehem, Bleach dan karakternya bukan kepunyaan gue, kalo bisa minimal aku adiknya Kubo-sensei (ngarep).

Rating: K+ dech...

Summary: Ichigo dan yang lainnya pergi ke Indonesia? Hah?! Kota Bandung? Ya! Ichigo bakal ketemu ama teman n' pacar barunya... Penasaran? Baca ya!!!

A/N: UUUU!! fanfic pertama gue!! ceneng banget dech!! Minna, sorry yach kalo ceritanya agak-agak bahlul, Gue cuman pengen ngungkapin apa nyang terpendam dalam hati gue, kemaren udah gue gali (emangnya tanah?!) dan inilah hasilnya! Tralalalala!!

**Ngabuburit di Bandung**

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

-KPGP (Konferensi Perundingan Gak Penting)-

Alkisah, orang-orang penghuni Bleach, yang ceritanya gak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan shinigami-things, berpetualang ke negeri indah, Indonesia. Mereka di sana nanti akan bertemu dengan beberapa teman baru (A/N: My dear OC n' original characternya).

Di kamar Ichigo, semua lagi pada berkumpul merundingkan perjalanan berlibur musim panas mereka. Kalo mo tahu, di kamarnya acak-acakan karena orang pada ribut di situ (apa hubungannya??!).

"WHATS??!!! GAK BISA!! POKOKNYA GUE MAU DI TEMPAT ASIK! JANGAN DITEMPAT NORAK GITU!! JAHANAM!!" Rengek Rukia.

"HEH! ITU TEMPAT TERMURAH TAHU! TEMPE LOE!!" Balas Renji.

"NGAPAIN CARI TEMPAT MURAH?! UDAH JELAS DUIT KITA BANYAK, PAKE' CARI TEMPE-..., eh, TEMPAT MURAH!!!" lanjut Rukia lagi. Sementara mereka ribut, Ichigo, Toshiro, Hinamori, Orihime, Rangiku dan Gin (termasuk Author), hanya menutup telinga akibat kebisingan yang mereka akibatkan (gimana gak?! dua kaca jendela pecah?!).

"Udah-udah... bertengkar mulu. Akur dikit, kita mo LIBURAN bukan TAWURAN. Kalian berdua, lama-kelamaan aku kawinin loh," Sela Ichigo sambil mengorek kupingnya yang penuh dengan congek.

"DIA DULUAN! Hmph..!" sahut mereka berbarengan yang udah percis kayak paduan suara. Toshiro yang lega (karena tak ada kebisingan makhluk sinting), merampas buku Guide Country yang ada di genggaman tangan Ichigo.

"Hey!"

"Coba liat bentar,"

-hening kayak di kuburan (yang banyak begajul setannya)-

Toshiro hanya membulak-balikan halaman perhalaman buku tersebut. Namun kemudian, ia berhenti sesaat ketika melihat sebuah gambar pemandangan indah suatu kota di Indonesia pada satu halaman terakhir. Matanya terbuka lebar, dan mulai membaca artikel bacaannya dengan seksama. Yang lain langsung kebingungan dengan tingkah lakunya.

"Ada apa? Shirou-chan?" tanya Hinamori.

"Ng... teman-teman, gimana kalo ke tempat ini?" tanya Toshiro. Ketika mendengar ucapannya serentak semuanya (kecuali Renji yang ngorok tidur, dan kemudian kepalanya dikeplak oleh Rukia) melihat ke arah lembaran halaman buku yang digenggam oleh Toshiro.

"Hmm... kota Bandung, ya? kayaknya tempat yang bagus.." Kata Gin, yang dari tadi diem aja karena sebenarnya gak ngerti apa yang diributkan(TelMi).

"Kayaknya asik tuch.." semangat Ichigo.

"Umm, Shirou-chan, kau mau ke sana?" tanya Momo.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Toshiro semangat '45. (bayangin aja chibi Toshiro yang mengacungkan jempol pada Momo) Momo yang spontan langsung Sweatdrop, "Rasanya aku mau muntah..." innernya.

"Eh? Di Sana ada tempat belanjaan paling top gak??" Sontak Rangiku.

"Hmm, kayaknya ada," jawab Toshiro singkat.

"Bandung tuh di mana?" tanya Renji.

"DOGOL! MASA' GAK TAU??! DI INDONESIA, INDONESIA! NEGERI-..."

"Zamrud Khatulistiwa... Negeri dengan beribu pulau," Toshiro berlagak keren dengan memotong kalimat Rukia (sebelum satu-satunya jendela milik Ichigo pecah lagi).

"YOOSSH!!" Seru Renji yang mengagetkan orang satu kampung.

"Apaan?!" tanya Ichigo kaget pada Renji, sambil menutup telinganya takut-takut congeknya nambah makiiiin banyak (teranglah?! siapa yang gak kaget?! Dia 'ntu ngomongnya di telinga gue tau?!, seru Ichigo berteriak-teriak dalam hati en marah-marah ke author bin cute ini. Gue sih gak respon, cuma bilang "MUUUHAAHAAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! A/N: Itu sebabnya tetangga yakuza gue yang lagi tidur ngamuk 'n langsung ngebantai aku. Kok jadi curhat ya?)

"B'sok pagi qta beli tiket pesawatnya, truss qta siapin segalanya dan qta siap brangkat!" Lanjut Renji lagi.

"Enak lu ngomongnya! nyiapinnya susah tahu!!" Geram Toshiro.

"Tapi... bener juga kata Renji. Kita harus nyiapin segalanya mulai besok, supaya mendekati pepatah 'Lebih Cepat Lebih Baik'" Yang lainnya mulai terdiam ketika mendengar kata-katanya Gin. Bener juga sih, apa yang diucapinnya 'ntu kenyataan.

"Ya udah, kita mulai persiapannya besok. Rapat selesai sampe disini, mari kita pulang," lagak Toshiro dengan keren.

Inner Ichigo: "Loe pikir loe sapa?! Pulang aja ke kamar gue?! Kamar, kamar Gue!!" (meledak dalam hati)

Mereka 'nyang nginep di rumah Ichigo 'ntu langsung tidur di kamar inapannya masing-masing, kecuali Toshiro, Rukia dan Renji mereka tidur dalam kamar Ichigo. Ichigo hanya bisa mengatakan 'Ck..ck..ck..' ketika melihat cara tidur mereka yang super aneh (Kaki Toshiro di atas kepala Renji, tangan Renji di atas kepala Toshiro, tangan Toshiro di atas dada Renji, dan kaki Renji nyelip diantara kaki Toshiro, Lha?!). Nah, sedangkan Rukia seperti biasa tidur dalam lemari pakaian (favorite).

Ichigo sempat hampir tak bisa tidur semalaman, "Indonesia itu... seperti apa ya?" tanyanya dalam hati. Ia sungguh memiliki perasaan gak enak (ya... enak-enak dikit), mengingat Nama Indonesia. "Aneh... rasanya akan terjadi sesuatu yang mungkin orang lain ga ngalamin..." firasat Ichigo mengganggunya untuk berpikir ke arah situ.

--------------------------------------------------

Nah!!! Minna-san matta ne! 'Ntu Chapter Pertama GUEEE! uuhuuuuu!! seneng dech bisa lanjut ke chapter 2 aq ceneng banget!!! Oh ya! J'ngan lupa yach... tuk Re-Vi-eW, ouch! (digigit anjing tetangga peliharaan orang gila bernama Kiba dan anjingnya Akamaru, HAH?! SERIUS?! AH! DUARIUS AJA DECH!!!)

REVIEEEEEWWW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
